Joyeux Anniversaire
by 73stargazer
Summary: Beverly's birthday is full of surprises.


Synopsis: Beverly's birthday is full of surprises.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Setting her steaming mug of coffee and small plate with a fresh croissant on the kitchen table, Beverly slides onto a chair at the table, noticing a a small beige card in the centre of the table beneath a single long-stem pink rose.

Pursing her lips, Beverly reaches for the card, wondering to herself how the card and flower had appeared on her kitchen table in the night. She had, regrettably, been entirely alone last night. Lately she had been spending many nights with the captain, and she's growing accustomed to his presence. However, given that their new romantic relationship is so young, the two had decided to try to develop it in private for a while before disclosing it to their friends and shipmates. Last night, Picard had been on duty on the Bridge, and that had left Beverly alone in her quarters. So, now, Beverly is baffled by the sudden appearance of the items in her kitchen. She turns the card over to read its hand-written message.

Beverly,

I apologize I'm not there to wish you a 'Happy Birthday' in person. I deeply regret we won't have a chance to celebrate today. I promise you I will make it up to you. I'll even do that delightful little ballroom dancing holodeck program. Whatever you wish.

I hope you have a wonderful day. All my love,

J-L

Smiling to herself, Beverly brings the flower to her nose to inhale its sweet rich scent. Letting out a long breath, Beverly sets the flower and note down and picks up her mug of coffee. She's disappointed that she won't see Jean-Luc today, but she reminds herself that her birthday is merely another day, and she'll enjoy Jean-Luc's company tomorrow or the next day. And, when she does, she intends to hold him to his promise to go dancing with her.

PAGE BREAK

The gentle rapping at the door alerts Beverly to the presence of a visitor in her office. Glancing up from her computer screen, Beverly beams at the sight of the familiar captain striding into her office.

"Hello, Doctor!" greets Picard cordially, crossing the room to Beverly's desk. "Happy birthday!"

Shaking her head, Beverly turns to watch Picard circling the desk, a coy grin on her lips. "Thank you, Captain."

Pausing next to her chair, Jean-Luc reaches for her hands. "I'm sorry I haven't had an opportunity to get away." He gently pulls Beverly to her feet.

Smiling, Beverly rises off of the chair, gazing into his mirthful eyes. "That's okay. Did you go home and sleep after your shift last night?"

Sliding his hands along her forearms, Jean-Luc nods. "I had a little nap. How's your day going so far?"

"It just got a little better," admits Beverly, closing the distance between them.

Leaning in, Jean-Luc brushes his lips over hers, rubbing his hands over her arms. "I hope it's much better."

"Much better," agrees Beverly in a giggle.

Reluctantly Jean-Luc drops her arms, leaving a fleeting kiss on her cheek. "I'm afraid I have to get back."

Nodding, Beverly's smile fades. "Of course."

"I'll come by tomorrow. Hopefully we can arrange to have dinner tomorrow evening," Jean-Luc tells her remorsefully.

Bobbing her head, Beverly folds her arms across her chest. "Sure."

Jean-Luc feathers a kiss to her crown. "Happy birthday, Beverly."

Forcing a smile, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc retreats.

PAGE BREAK

"Did you talk to Wesley?" Deanna inquires, offering Beverly another piece of cake from the long table set up in Ten Forward.

Shaking her head, Beverly declines the second piece of birthday cake.

The crew had organized a surprise party in her honour, and she had been enjoying a birthday party in Ten Forward with her friends that evening. She had had a fabulous dinner, cake and a couple drinks with her comrades and friends. Even Jean-Luc had been in attendance the entire time, the claim that he had had to be on duty a cover-up for the fact that he couldn't spend the evening with her due to the party. Overall, she's thoroughly enjoying the festivities.

"No," replies Beverly solemnly. "He's forgotten, or it's not my birthday in whatever universe he's in. I don't know. I haven't heard from him in ages."

"I'm sorry, " replies Deanna sympathetically. "I'm sure he's thinking of you and misses you greatly."

"I just miss him all the time," admits Beverly, shrugging. "He's the only family I have."

"Are we not your family, Doctor?" Data inquires in bemusement, setting his colourful drink on the table. "Is that not what you said, Captain, when you asked us about organizing the party for Doctor Crusher?"

Smirking, Beverly turns to Picard who is hovering around the table, glowing red. "Did you organize the party, Jean-Luc?"

Blushing, Picard shakes his head. "No. No. This was a…group effort. Actually, Deanna was invaluable…"

Smiling knowingly, Deanna looks to the captain. "Actually, it was the captain's idea. We we were just helping."

Grinning broadly at her new lover, Beverly bobs her head. "Well, thank you, Jean-Luc. That was very sweet."

Glancing between the captain and doctor, Riker smirks, putting a hand on Data's shoulder. "Come on, Data. We've got to get back to the Bridge."

Nodding his acquiescence, Data turns to Beverly. "Happy birthday, Doctor. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party."

"Thank you, Data," responds Beverly in a giggle.

"Good night, guys. Have fun," winks Riker, leading Data away from the table.

To prevent herself from laughing, Deanna turns to Beverly and Picard, the last remaining guests standing around the long table. "I'm going to turn in. Enjoy the rest of the night."

Smiling lightly, Beverly steps forward to give her friend a hug. "Thanks, Deanna."

"I expect to hear all about this tomorrow," whispers Deanna into Beverly's ear.

Eyes dilating, Beverly is somewhat surprised.

Deanna disengages their embrace and offers the captain a fleeting smile. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Deanna," replies Picard warmly, stepping up to Beverly as Deanna heads for the entrance to Ten Forward.

Turning to Jean-Luc, Beverly raises a brow. "They all know about us."

Without a beat, Jean-Luc bobs his head. "Yes."

Letting out a long sigh, Beverly absorbs the new knowledge slowly. "Okay. I think we should talk about…"

"I think we should politely excuse ourselves as quickly as possible," responds Picard urgently, his eyes boring into hers heatedly.

Unable to contain her smile, Beverly almost laughs. "You're sure you're not on duty, Captain?"

"My only duty right now is to celebrate the wonderful woman you are," answers Jean-Luc sweetly, reaching for her hand. "And to count my blessings that I have you here every day."

Touched by his sentiment, Beverly has difficulty formulating a response as he rubs her fingers in his hand.

Jean-Luc squeezes her hand and finally lets it go. "Come on. I have something for you in my quarters."

Nodding silently, Beverly smiles.

PAGE BREAK

""He's really coming here?" whipping around on the sofa, Beverly turns to Jean-Luc beside her.

Placing the PADD on the table in front of them, Jean-Luc nods. "Yes. Tomorrow. We couldn't get him here in time for your birthday, but he will be here tomorrow night."

Stunned, Beverly is in complete bliss. Jean-Luc had just played a brief video message from Wesley that Wesley had recorded for her for her birthday. Her son is going to visit them for a few weeks, and Beverly could not be more delighted. Jean-Luc had reached out to the young man and asked if he could pay his mother a visit, knowing how much it would mean to Beverly. The two had coordinated for Wesley to visit the Enterprise for a little vacation.

"This is amazing, Jean-Luc. Oh, thank you." Enveloping her arms around his chest, Beverly kisses him enthusiastically.

Jean-Luc slips his hands around her backside and draws her onto his lap. "I thought you'd be excited."

"I've missed him so much," agrees Beverly, snaking her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jean-Luc. This was a beautiful birthday surprise."

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc captures her lips in a slow kiss. "I'm glad you like it. I'm looking forward to having Wes back on the ship. And, I hope he'll be comfortable with this…new development in our relationship."

Letting out a long breath, Beverly rests her forehead against his. "I hope so, too."

Stroking her lip with his thumb, Jean-Luc smiles. "Now, there's still an hour left of your birthday. And, I believe I promised you I'd make up for my lack of attention earlier today. So, my dear, your wish is my command."

Chuckling lightly, Beverly caresses his neck. "Perfect. You can start by taking this to the bedroom."

"Aye,sir," teases Jean-Luc, scooping Beverly into his arms.

Thanks to a few birthday surprises, this has been the best birthday Beverly can ever recall.


End file.
